


Special

by theunknownaura30



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Sad, Self-Love, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: Chloé is rejected on Valentine's Day, and then accepted.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Kudos: 4





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know I'm a little late for Valentine's, but this just came to me and it is intended to be a Valentine's themed story. I hope you enjoy this little work, and had a lovely Valentine's and discount candy day!

"Ugh! I have just about had it!"

Chloe Bourgeois stomped out of Miss Bustier's classroom, crumpled up valentine in hand. Her best friend, Sabrina, looked on in worry as she came storming out of the class. "Hey, hey, Chloe! What happened in there?" She immediately ran up to Chloe and placed a warm, open hand on Chloe's clenching, burning hot one, circled tightly around the ruined card. "Marinette. It's like she doesn't know I exist.  _ Me!  _ Chloe  _ Bourgeois!  _ I'm the daughter of the  _ mayor,  _ so to speak!" Chloe huffed raggedly, as if she had run a marathon. Her cheeks were bright red, like her hands, full of fire and shame. She loosened slightly, shaking her head and collapsing on the step outside the school, where Sabrina sat down beside her, a hand on her back. 

"What am I doing wrong?" She finally said softly, looking out. At that Sabrina's hand froze, and she looked at Chloe gently. The girl's eyes were wide and slightly afraid, and Sabrina was brought back to the rare moments where she had witnessed Chloe's mom leave to go on her latest trip, or pass judgement upon Chloe. Sabrina squared Chloe's shoulders to face her and she gave her a light grin, trying to instill toughness in the girl. "Hey. There's nothing you're doing wrong.. you just aren't right for each other, is all. You can't force love," Sabrina said quietly, albeit with a bit of heartbreak. She hated to see Chloe hurting, but she needed to know that love, unlike many other things, wasn't something that could be earned with talent, money, or effort. It came of its own will, randomly, by almost accident. Effort could be put into it, but the initial attraction had to be there. And, Sabrina knew.. Marinette did not feel it.

Chloe's eyes welled up and she leaned against Sabrina, holding her hand and sobbing lightly. "I just wish I was special enough for somebody," she admitted, her voice coming out in small squeaks. Sabrina's heart dove inside her chest, and her own eyes filled with tears. She turned Chloe to face her again, water blurring her vision. "You  _ are  _ special, Chloe. You always have been, and you always will be.. I just wish you could see it yourself, because you are so, so extraordinary." 

Chloe's eyes widened amidst her tears, and she cried lightly, again. "You really mean that?.." Sabrina nodded, smiling genuinely. "Of course, I do. I love you, Chloe. You deserve to feel as special as you are." Her voice trembled with emotion. Chloe pulled her in her arms and hugged her tight. Sabrina smiled, her flushed cheeks pulling up as it spread across her face. They stayed like that for a moment before Chloe pulled away, dabbing her eyes lightly. 

The girls smiled at each other, staring at each other's red, sparkling eyes, and their untamed, wide grins. They giggled for a moment before leaning in to kiss each other lightly, laughing as they held each other's hands. Chloe shook her head with a smile and whipped out her phone, dialling a number, waiting for the ring to come through. Once, twice..

"Hello?"

"Jean-Luc. I've been ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, this whole time. Can you believe it? Cancel the reservations for _Le Manoir_ tonight, please, right away, if you will.  _ Sabrina  _ and I are going somewhere else instead. Further information ahead. Thank you." She hung up and smirked, and Sabrina clapped her hands. "Ooh! Where to, Chloe?" Chloe shook her head, this time, flushing slightly. "That's for  _ us  _ to decide."

With that, both girls began their journey away from the school, hand in hand, expectant of where the evening might take them. And Chloe knew then that, wherever it might be, she was free to be as wrong as she pleased. As long as they both felt right. 

The end

  
  
  



End file.
